dbifandomcom-20200223-history
Sol
Sol, otherwise known as *Kimex *Axel *Morkai *Cloud *Strawberry Delight (Don't think I'll forget) *THE CREATOR OF THE GLORIOUS TO BEHOLD CONSUMMATE CONCUSSION!!!!!!! *or, He Who Hosts the Game. is the current technical game owner/host of DBI Is No Longer the Host or Administrator ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ Like any other person, there was a time where Sol did not know of DB:I's excistence. According to Sol himself it was all because of luck: "I met Blaze in Icon Ultima by a complete deal of luck/fate. '' And he invited me to play DBI if I wanted, since it was really late or early and we weren't really busy.'' '' Which is exactly why I took him up on the offer."'' As you can tell, it was because of that moment that Sol started to play DB:I. But what if Sol had not met Blaze at that time. Would Sol still have played DB:I somehow? Well, I asked Sol himself: Goldengohan: ''"Would you have played DB:I if you had not met Blaze?" '' Sol: ''"Absolutely not. I was very passionate about not playing DBZ games on BYOND ever again and I almost didn't play DBI" '' So the awsner is no. And if Sol had not played DB:I so wouldn't have Roxas, since he got introduced to DB:I by Sol. Let's all thank fate for that moment where Blaze and Sol met. --Goldengohan, with feedback from Sol. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Obviously, owning the source, and being the only coder to it, he holds supreme administrative power concerning the game, and is the only administrator who is capable of updating the game.Though he seldom actually plays the game, as he has little need to, he appears to be omnipresent, randomly popping into the game to interject a statement whenever necessary, or even when not so , mostly inspiring comedic value/update date speculation.He checks the DBI logs as an added duty(presumably every day). Being marvelously sadistic , and bound to be structurally correct, he created a snake way 3 times longer than the previous one, and gave players the ability to fly on it(making the trip faster but at the cost of being 3 times more likely to fall), ultimately making snake way 9 times harder to traverse.This trip can take in excess of 12-15 minutes running seamlessly, and up to 20-35 with lag(albeit really bad lag).However this adds a psuedo-benefit to DBI, as it not only gives players incentive to not die, and or do idiotic things that would lead to death, but it discourages unworthy players from plaguing DBI for too long and that ultimately they do not return. prior to the 2009 august wipe, Sol created the Consummate Conclusion, the most awe inspiring move ever to grace 32 bit....it features a run-time and visual display that puts his previous move, Light Up the Sky, to shame.....it runs to a rendition of a beethovens symphony done in conjunction with an orchestra(one can only assume he likes classical?) (on a personal note, i remember sol most for his creation of monster island, and his ability to give me the "shut up and go die" vibe upon occasion, though i don't really care so much as sometimes i digress greatly.....lol) As of august 2010, sol has been fired from dbi for events that transpired between himself and former game owner blaze.Many were sad to see him go, and he would be welcomed back if he decided to return, though without his game owner rank .Despite the terms he left on, he was at one time a tremendous asset to the game, and is remembered fondly by many players for his antics.He is wished well in his endeavors by many a player and we hope to see his return some time in the far future --Zeidricht ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Feedback from Blaze SkyFire, himself: (8.27.10) I met Sol back in Icon Ultima. One random place that ive never been to since. Sol as friendly as can be back then, good friend, good laughs. Most of all, very helpful. Over time It my living arrangements got so messed up that I required a new host for DBI. Foolishly I let him hold on to the entire source code for the game instead of just sending him the .dmb file for it. *sigh* Huge Mistake over time. Now. Im not trying to diss Sol. Dont get me wrong, he was a huge help to DBI. He helped keep the place active with the community. Added some (Rather Nifty/Rather pointless) Techs. But after a while it got really annoying trying to update the game when he had the source, and wouldn't let me do anything with it. Thus the Gameowners (-Sol) conversed about the situation, and in the shadows I started planning on getting my game back. There have already been more updates in the past week to the CORE Coding of the game than there have been in the past half-year or couple of years all together. I do Miss Sol. He was like a brother in some way. Its a shame to see him go in the manner that had come to be. But things needed to be done. --Blaze